iPropose
by IneedYoutoSetmeFree-JoeJonas3
Summary: A short drabble on how Freddie proposes.. SEDDIE! Of course.. and small implied Cibby.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
>AN: Sam, Freddie, Carly and Gibby are 22 in this

It was 9 o'clock in the morning and Carly, Freddie and Gibby had crept into, Sam's house. Big mistake giving Carly and Freddie keys. Sam and Freddie had been dating over a year now, Carly and Gibby we're going strong at 2 years. They we're engaged and Carly was 4 months pregnant with little Gibby. This wasn't a regular day though, it was a special day. It's Sam's birthday and they had snuck in to prepare her a breakfast, Freddie was planning on proposing to her too.

"Gibby, you set up the balloons and set up the other decorations, I will prepare dinner and Freddie will keep watch in case she wakes up. In that case, Freddie can keep her distracted until we're done" Carly said and shooed Freddie to Sam's bedroom.

Freddie's POV:  
>Today's the big day. Today's the day I'm going to propose to Sam and well, there's only two ways it can go. It can either go brilliant, she'll say yes and we'll be happy. Or she can say no, break my heart and beat me up. I cannot even describe how nervous I am. I look over to her, she looks almost nice when she's asleep like an angel. Oh no, she's waking up.<p>

"Freddie?" She mumbles.

"Mhmm?"

"Why are you in my house at half nine in the morning?" She asked and sat up in bed.

"Well, I like to surprise you once in awhile. Besides, I missed you." I said and she smiled.

"Good to know, your not trying to murder me in my sleep or something" She replied and I laughed at her overactive imagination.

"What day is it?" She asks.

"April 17th, Why?"

"Just wondering"

She starts to stand up, "where you going?"

She looks at me confusingly "To get some breakfast" I pull her back down next to me.

"Can't we just savour the moment?" I ask and stroke her head.

"Erm.. why? I see you almost everyday"

I narrow my eyes at her and she laughs, I know she's only kidding.

"Okay, fine. But not for long, you know how I get when I've had no food" She says.

I laugh and we just snuggle together, about 10minutes later Carly comes in.

"Morning" She says cheerfully.

"Morning Carls" Sam smiles.

"Happy Birthday Sam!" She says and sorta runs/walks over to hug her best friend.

"Oh, that's right it's your birthday" I say pretending to be shocked.

In result she whacks me over the head, "Nub"

I smile at her nickname, "Happy birthday" I say and kiss her.

Carly pulls her away from me, "that's enough"

She drags Sam into the kitchen and I follow, I also notice that there are balloons everywhere and a big breakfast on the table, I decided to propose tonight at dinner, we we're doubling with Carly and Gibby.

We all sat down and enjoyed our breakfast.

Sam's POV:

Me and Freddie are going on a double date with Carly and Gibby tonight, and I was currently with Carly getting ready.

Carly had chosen my outfit for me, and I had no idea what I was wearing she shoved some stuff in my hand and ushered me to the bathroom to get changed. I threw them on and looked at what I was wearing it was bright red dress, that puffed out ever so slightly and the sleeves dropped off my shoulders(picture on my profile), I slipped on my shoes which were black peep toes(picture on my profile) To accessorize I put on a silver necklace with a ruby red sapphire pendant attached, I wore a black fringe bracelet that commented my dress beautifully.

I walked out to Carly, and she gasped, "you look beautiful!" she smiled and I smiled back, I noticed she was wearing a white structured silk dress with a squiggled organza waist. It complemented her skin and look lush, she had on some light pink shoes which strapped around the back and we're peep toes. They also had a wooden platform, and went nice with her dress. To accessorize with she put on a sterling silver pink heart necklace. She already had on her engagement ring which was a diamond white gold black and white ring.

"Not as much as you!" I grinned, Carly always looked gorgeous in whatever she wore.

We decided that it was about time we got to the restraunt, we we're Freddie and Gibby there. We got in a taxi and when we arrived we got out and we're instantly met by Freddie and Gibby.

"Sam, you look amazing!" Freddie smiled, and I kissed him, "Let's get inside"

No one's POV;

After they had eaten, Freddie decided that it was time. He looked at Sam who was talking away and got up.

"Where you going?" She asked noticing he had stood up, he grabbed her hand and got down on one knee.

"Sam, You mean the world to me. Your not just my girlfriend, your my best friend, my soulmate. When I'm with you, I realize all the great things that life has to offer, without you in my life I honestly can say I don't know where I would be. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to do sweet little couple things. Every day I see you, I swear you get more and more beautiful everyday. I fall in love again every time I see you, you make me what I am today. I love you, Sam. Will you do the honor and become, Mrs. Benson?" Freddie took a deep breath and was looking at Sam, she had tears streaming down her face and realized that everyone's eyes was on them.

"Yes, yes, a million times yes" She shouted as best she could through crying and they both jumped up and he took her in his arms while placing the ring on her finger, it was a pink diamond in the middle and two hearts at either side made of smaller diamonds. Then the other ones came about half-way down the ring. Freddie picked her up and spun her round.

"I Love You" He whispered in her hair.

"Not as much as I love you" She whispered back and the couple shared a passionate kiss.


End file.
